Cancer rates differ dramatically among various ethnic subgroups in the United States (U.S.). Although cancer rates have typically been lower among Native American populations, recent data indicate that these numbers are increasing. Changing patterns of dietary intake may account for some of these differences. Since cancer is a disease of aging, accurate and reliable measurements of dietary intake among the elderly are very important in estimating diet and cancer relationships. This knowledge will facilitate the development and evaluation of culturally-specific cancer control programs. There is a dearth of dietary assessment tools available for assessing intakes of elderly in the U.S., particularly elderly of various ethnic backgrounds. The goal of this project is to formulate a dietary survey that will accurately and reliably assess dietary intakes of elderly Native American (Navajo and Ute) and Caucasian populations in Utah. Completion of this project will form an excellent basis for future dietary data collection efforts among the elderly. Four sequential objectives are described in this proposal: 1) Determine the food sources of cancer-related nutrients, e.g., vitamin C, beta- carotene, vitamin E, folate, and fiber, in the diets of Native American and Caucasian elderly adults who over 50 years of age using 24 hour recall methods. 2) Compose a relevant food list for the creation of a multi-ethnic food frequency questionnaire-based dietary assessment strategy for Native American and Caucasian elderly. 3) Modify the PicSort dietary assessment method to assess the frequency of intake of cancer-preventive nutrients and foods in the elderly. Focus groups will be used to assess its utility. 4) Determine traditional plant and animal food sources among Navajo and Ute to provide a basis for cancer risk reduction food-based interventions based on traditional foodways. Focus groups will be conducted to accomplish this goal.